


Chanyeol Saved My Life and Turned Me On

by alsk20



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1st person, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Steamy, baekhyun has the hots for chanyeol, baekhyun is a terrible swimmer, chanyeol is a lifeguard, chanyeol is ripped, everyone is in high school, major fluff, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsk20/pseuds/alsk20
Summary: Where Baekhyun ogles at Chanyeol the hot life guard during summer vacation at the community pool, until he almost drowns and Chanyeol has to save him. Things are embarrassing cause boners exist.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 18





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written back in 2016 and I posted it originally onto asianfanfics. That alsk20 is this alsk20, not that anyone should care or remember. I hope you still enjoy this hot mess of a story anyway!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun almost drowns and Chanyeol saves him.

His toned arms were enough to melt anyone when he wore that ugly bright red tank top. With his tall height it was hard not to miss him walking around the pool holding onto his lifeguard rescue tube. Every time I went to the pool with my friend I looked out for that one lifeguard. There wasn’t a single time I didn’t take my eyes off of him. I knew nothing about him other than the fact he was a walking god making the summer heat a thousand degrees hotter with his mere presence. Whoever I had to thank for blessing me with him at the beginning of the summer I would thank till I was blue in the face. 

I wanted to talk to him but I was always too afraid and would get tongue-tied. My friends kept teasing me urging me to get to know this mystery lifeguard. Believe me I would talk to him if I knew I wouldn’t make a complete fool out of myself. I was pathetic I’ll be the first one to admit that. 

“So I got the lifeguard’s name,” my best friend Kyungsoo said as he came back over to our towels sitting down. He adjusted himself until he was completely under the shade of our umbrella. “I asked Jongin and he told me the lifeguard’s name is Park Chanyeol.” Kim Jongin was one of Kyungsoo’s childhood friends other than myself. He was also a lifeguard at the city pool, and popular with guys and girls alike. 

“Park Chanyeol,” I said letting the name roll of my tongue. “Park Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo shook his head at me as he began to apply more sunscreen onto his pale white skin. That kid was deathly afraid of getting sunburnt yet he spent many days of the week with me at the pool so I could watch Chanyeol, the lifeguard. 

“Dammit Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said crossing his arms. “Just go up and talk to him already. Stop stalling so much. Once summer is over you’ll be stuck until next summer to see him. Don’t you think you want to get to know him before school start’s back up again?” 

Kyungsoo had a point always finding the flaws in my plans. I got annoyed a lot with his overly smart ways. Compared to him I was like the broken pencil where he was the sharp number two that anyone would use for their test. 

“I want to,” I said whining. “But I don’t know what I would even say to him.” I stared out at the pool seeing Chanyeol pacing back and forth at the deep end of the pool occasionally telling kids not to fool around and be safe. 

“You introduce yourself to him,” Kyungsoo said rolling his eyes as he lied down on his towel. “You pretend you don’t know his name and there you go. Now shut up or go, I want to nap.” I grumbled before getting up leaving Kyungsoo with our stuff as I walked around the pool slowly to get to the deep end of the pool. 

“Hey Baek,” Jongin said as I stood next to him where he was at one side of the pool. He smiled at me patting me on the back. “Finally going to talk to Chanyeol?” I shrugged trying to play if off cool which Jongin saw right through. If I was a broken pencil, Jongin was more like the student who’d use a pen on a scantron. But still he was smarter than me when it came to relationships and stuff. 

Since we had all entered high school Jongin had gone through about ten relationships in two years. It was crazy how many people would throw themselves at him even if it was to get their heart broken. Jongin usually didn’t keep a relationship for that long always saying he was looking for the right one and everyone else would just be a short-term thing. 

“Just man up and do it Baek,” Jongin said shaking his head. “Summer doesn’t last forever. And from what I know Chanyeol doesn’t even go to our school so you’ll never see him once school starts. Do you want to be moping during the school year because you could muster up the courage to talk to him?” 

“Why is talking to him so difficult for me?” I asked stomping my foot. I immediately regretted it when I felt a pain shoot up from the bottom of my foot. “Shit!” I sat down to see what I’d stepped on seeing a thorn. 

“Language man,” Jongin said stooping down to look at my foot. “It’s just a thorn.” He reached over grabbing my ankle before slowly removing the torn. “You’re not even bleeding.” Once he helped me up to my feet he motioned me to leave. “Go on talk to your prince charming.” 

Rolling my eyes I slowly trudged my way closer to the deep end. Delays were something I was good at. I always saved my homework till the last moment and everything else boring in my life. I was a huge procrastinator and I didn’t really show signs of changing that anytime soon, not that I really cared. 

I turned around seeing Kyungsoo sound asleep under the umbrella not moving a muscle. Some wingman he turned out to be. Remind me to never take Kyungsoo to bar if I want to stand a chance at hooking up with anyone. 

Finally I reached the end of the pool sitting down on the side of the pool dipping my feet into the water staring at the water. Chanyeol was right next to me continuing to watch the people in the pool. I had to remind myself to breath properly from his closeness. 

Thinking about talking to someone and actually striking up a conversation are two completely different things. I went through a thousand scenarios of what I would say to Chanyeol knowing I would never say any of them to him. I was just way to nervous to open my mouth to talk to the taller. Seeing him so close he looked like a giant towering over me, granted I was sitting but even if I stood up he’d be way taller than me. 

“Don’t run,” Chanyeol’s deep voice said above me. Damn just how sexier could one guy be. Tall height, muscled body, and a deep voice to top it all off. I wouldn’t believe there could be anyone more perfect than him. I looked up a second to late as a body came crashing into mine. I let out a loud yelp in alarm as I found my face falling in the direction of the water. I closed my eyes bracing myself for my collision into the water. 

Oh yeah did I forget to mention I can’t fucking swim? Well yeah I can’t swim and here I was falling head first into the deepest end of the pool, thirteen feet. Sure I was fine wading around in the shallow end where all the kids played cause I could stand but I’d never learned how to swim. Curse that idiot for running into me and causing me to meet my death. 

I silently said my goodbyes as I fell into the water falling deeper into the water. My ears popped from the deepness of the pool, which wasn’t a pleasant experience. I opened my eyes trying to move my arms around but I was freaking out. I’d never been in water this deep before. I tried kicking my legs to get to the top of the water. 

In my stupid moment of panic I took a breath instantly filling my nose with water screaming when my nostrils began stinging. Yeah screaming under water didn’t help either once a mouthful of chlorine water shot down my throat. 

I just accepted my fate, death my drowning Byun Baekhyun may he rest in peace. Next to me a burst of bubbles clouded my vision before pair of strong arms wrapped around me and I was being pushed up to the top of the water. I felt my arms being wrapped around a soft plastic device as my head broke the surface and I could breath properly once again. 

The same hands began pushing me towards the wall before they grabbed me pulling me up onto the concrete of the pool. I took some deep breaths slowly feeling my heartbeat beginning to calm down from the traumatic experience that just happened. I made a silent vow to never step foot in the deep end ever again. 

“Are you okay?” the same deep voice asked before his worried face blocked the sun. My heart began to beat rapidly again when his face inched closer to mine. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to calm myself down to no success. “Hello?” 

“I’m fine,” my voice squeaked out. I felt his large hands on my chest helping me sit up before he patted my back causing me to cough up some water. I probably looked like a complete fool. A soon to be senior almost drowned in the pool. Now he knew I couldn’t swim. Lightening if you could strike me right now that would be greatly appreciated. 

“Your leg is bleeding,” Chanyeol said eyeing me over. He slowly helped me to my feet as he began walking me back to the pool’s main entrance. “Stupid kids don’t know how to read the rules.” The whole time he kept his arm firmly wrapped around my waist. I wasn’t complaining through I felt secure his firm arm. 

“What happened?” Kyungsoo worried voice asked once I was seated in the office. He appeared in the doorway looking me over. “Jongin told me you fell into the pool.” I nodded as Chanyeol went to get the first aid kit from the cabinet. “Your leg.” 

“It’s cut I know,” I said. “Some kids weren’t listening and they bumped me into the deep end of the pool.” I looked down at my leg seeing a big gash from where I must have scraped it against the side of the pool. “I need to learn how to swim.” 

“You shouldn’t have been over at the deep end if you can’t swim,” Chanyeol’s voice said when he returned to me. He knelt down before taking out disinfectant spraying it on my cut. I winced from the stinging before he wiped it with some cotton before bandaging my leg. “There.” 

“Sorry,” I said quietly. I sighed deeply as Kyungsoo helped me up from the seat. “I guess I didn’t read the rules either.” Kyungsoo smiled sympathetically patting me on the back. 

“Don’t worry,” Chanyeol said. “You’re not in trouble.” He smiled at me causing my heart to spread a warm feeling throughout my body. “Just be more careful.” He looked down at his soaked tank top. “Now I got to change my shirt.” I gripped onto Kyungsoo’s arm as we exchanged looks before Chanyeol took off his shirt without a second thought. 

Kyungsoo squeezed my arm as our eyes widened seeing Chanyeol’s perfectly chiseled stomach in front of us. Oh my god it was the most glorious thing I’d probably ever lay my eyes on. There was chocolate abs, and honey abs, then there was Chanyeol’s. It was a thing of pure perfection. 

Chanyeol paid the two of us no attention as he grabbed a towel wiping off his body. I turned to the side a little to hide the tightness that was beginning to form in my swimsuit before he threw a new tank top on. 

“Do you two still need something?” he asked once he was covered up again. We both shook our heads still too amazed to look away or leave. He laughed awkwardly before grabbing the rest of his things to leave the office. Chanyeol escorted us out as we blinked still unable to get the sight of his abs out of eyes.

Once we were out of the office I let go of Kyungsoo when I felt Chanyeol pull back on my arm keeping me from moving. I froze up from the closeness of Chanyeol right behind me. I took a deep breath waiting for what was going to happen. Soon I felt a pair of lips next to my ear as his breath tickled my skin. 

“I totally saw you get a hard on back in the office,” he whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine. My face began to heat up, I knew I blushing and I’d been caught red fucking handed. Chanyeol had seen me get hard because of him. Drowning, cutting my knee, and now this could the day get any more embarrassing? “Wait for my shift to get over, I get off at five.” 

He patted me on the back before releasing me as he sauntered off to get back to his lifeguard duties. I cupped my face heading back to Kyungsoo with our stuff. I sat down on my towel before letting out a high-pitched yell into my hands. 

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asked looking down at me before he sat down next to me on his towel. What did Chanyeol say to you?” 

“I got caught,” I said slowly. Kyungsoo knitted his thick eyebrows together in confusion waiting for me to continue. “Chanyeol told me he saw my hard on when he had been shirtless.” Kyungsoo widened his owl eyes letting out a loud fit of laughter. “It’s not funny!” 

“You have to admit Baek it kind of is,” Kyungsoo said in between laughs. “And what else did he say? You’re still bright red like a tomato.” I groaned falling down onto my towel curling up into a ball. 

“He wants to talk to me after his shift is over,” I continued. “He said he gets off at five. You don’t have to wait with me for that. I’ll probably tell you all the details tomorrow anyway.” Kyungsoo nodded his head humming as he fell deep into thought. Just what did Chanyeol want to talk to me about? What if he beat me to a pulp because he had turned me on. I didn’t even think he was gay. No way he could be. Just my luck I probably fell for a straight guy, every gay guy’s worst nightmare. 

When it hit five in the evening I packed up my towel grabbing my backpack to wait for Chanyeol out in the front of the pool. Kyungsoo had left over an hour ago telling me to call him later. I paced back and forth the front door nervously wondering what was going to happen. Was it too late to run away from this situation? 

It was way too late when I saw Chanyeol’s tall figure came out of the boy’s changing room before he left the pool walking over to me. I took a deep breath bracing myself for anything when his figure loomed over me. 

“Hello,” I said quietly refusing to look up at him. I usually had no problems talking to anyone but there was something about Chanyeol that intimidated the hell out of me. Why did someone I hardly knew have such a strong hold on my emotions? 

“You can relax,” Chanyeol said letting out a nice chuckle. “I’m not going to attack you or anything.” I nodded my head slowly waiting for him to continue talking. “Um what’s your name?” 

“I am Baekhyun,” I answered. “Um so you’re not grossed out that I you knew got a um yeah in the office when you were changing?” Chanyeol shook his head as he broke out into a huge grin. I blinked up at him in confusion. All these mixed signals were going to give me a headache. “What?” 

“Truthfully,” Chanyeol said sheepishly. “I was a little flattered. No one has ever done that when they saw me shirtless. And I’ll admit it was a little hot. I’m Chanyeol by the way.” He extended his hand out to me as I took it shaking his hand. Oh my god compared to my hands they looked huge. My hand fit perfectly inside of his. 

I pouted a little when he let go of my hand trying to keep my facial expressions in check to avoid further embarrassment. Chanyeol looked me over making me shuffle on my feet. His eyes were scanning me and it was making me nervous. 

“Do you want to get a bite to eat?” Chanyeol asked after the uncomfortable silence was broken. “I’m fucking starving from standing out in the sun all day.” I nodded my head slowly before following him away from the pool not sure where we were going. 

Eventually we arrived at a burger joint. Chanyeol told me to sit down at a table as he went to order food for us. I tried to tell him I wasn’t hungry but he refused to listen. The whole time he kept that wide grin on his face. Anyone else would’ve thought he would be a sociopath but I was over the moon that I was actually hanging out with Park Chanyeol, my crush from the beginning of June. 

“Food is served,” Chanyeol said carrying a tray to the table. On it were two big chocolate milkshakes a huge order of fries, and two double cheeseburgers with extra bacon. Holy crap this was a lot of food. 

“Thanks,” I said in response as he slid into the booth across from me. “Um not to be rude or anything but why are you taking me here? We don’t even know each other or anything.” Chanyeol nodded as he chewed already taking huge bites of his burger. He held up one finger as he finished chewing. I watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed out when he swallowed. 

“Well first,” Chanyeol said clearing his throat. I kept my eyes glued to his face. He was so perfect it made me jealous a little. With his looks he must have no problem getting people to go out with him. “I’ve been seeing you watching me at the pool every time you’re there since the beginning of June, it’s August now. And second the most recent reason because you’re little friend said hi when it saw me shirtless.” 

If I could face palm myself I so totally would have at the last remark. Okay this is exactly why no one can be one hundred percent perfect. Aside from his god like looks he was kind of a dope. The way he spoke definitely made it evident he was dorky. That to me only made him seem more cute and approachable. I was just glad he wasn’t one of those guys who were so stiff and serious they couldn’t take a joke. 

“You don’t have to keep bringing that up,” I said slurping on my milkshake. “I still want to die from embarrassment because you caught me with that. And how did you know I was watching you all those times at the pool?” Instead of letting my true feelings show I resulted to my defense mode, sass. I didn’t want Chanyeol to know I liked him so I was going to try and play it off cool. Only I was a complete fool majority of the time. 

“Because when I wear my sunglasses I can look anywhere I want without anyone knowing,” Chanyeol answered smirking lightly. Please don’t smirk again because it was seriously too hot for me to handle. “So I saw you staring at me.” 

“I never stared at you,” I said shaking my head. I rolled my eyes letting out a light scoff. I picked up some fries shoving them into my mouth as Chanyeol looked at me. I peaked over at him and it was clear he didn’t believe me one bit. How was it a complete stranger was seeing through my techniques? Cause he’s Park fucking Chanyeol that’s why Byun idiot Baekhyun. 

“The chances of me believing that are zero,” Chanyeol said laughing. He took a sip of his milkshake continuing to look at me. “Admit it Baekhyun I saw you checking me out on multiple occasions.” He picked up a fry poking my lips. I opened my mouth furiously biting it. “Hey I should teach you how to swim.” 

“And why would you want to do that?” I asked finally giving into temptation beginning to eat the deluxe bacon burger. “You think if I wanted to I would’ve learned already. I’m already seventeen.” 

“I’m turning seventeen in November,” Chanyeol said smiling. “So you’re older. But I want to teach you so you don’t drown again. Trust me I’m a great swimmer. I’m on my school’s swim team and am the fastest freestyle swimmer to ever be at the school.” 

Did I really want to have Chanyeol teach me to swim? It wasn’t that I didn’t want to I was probably too lazy to want to learn. It just wasn’t something I had interest in. Wading in the water was fine and everything but actually swimming seemed too tiring. 

“Come on,” Chanyeol said jutting his bottom lip out. With his ears that stuck out and now him pouting he looked like a puppy. I was finding it harder and harder to say no to him. “You know you want to say yes to my offer.” 

“Only because you won’t shut up if I don’t,” I said quickly. “Now quiet so I can finish eating.” Chanyeol nodded looking very serious as I began to eat the rest of my cheeseburger. I kept my gaze mostly down at my food stealing occasional glances at the other as he munched idly on his burger lost in his own world. What the hell had I gotten myself into? 

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


I exchanged numbers with Chanyeol after our first time hanging out with each other. He messaged me the next day telling me my first swim lesson would be next week on Monday. I groaned sending him a miniscule reply as I went back to talking to Kyungsoo on the phone about what had happened. He was very amused by the whole ordeal especially since it looked like Chanyeol wanted to form some type of friendship with the weird short teenager who’d got caught with a hard on. 

Come Monday I found myself in my swim trunks as Chanyeol stood in front of me at the pool. After applying generous coat of sunscreen and screaming inside when Chanyeol offered to rub the sunscreen in my back we were in the five-foot area of the pool. 

“Alright!” Chanyeol exclaimed. I was a little jealous that he could still stand decently in the five-foot area. I had to stand slightly on my tiptoes to prevent being underwater. Stupid height why did you have to fail me? “Let’s just start with a simple back float.” 

That seemed simple enough. I watched as Chanyeol demonstrated lying on his back as he floated in the water. I nodded my head before it was my turn to try. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around my waist as I felt my vision changing until I was looking up at the sky. 

“Is this right?” I asked looking over at Chanyeol slightly. He nodded, smiling at me as he kept his arms under my back keeping me afloat. Okay maybe this part wasn’t so bad. It was actually kind of relaxing back floating in the water. 

“Okay,” Chanyeol said slowly. “I’m going to remove my hands out from under you. You should be able to float. For now just stay still.” I took a deep breath before feeling Chanyeol’s arms slowly sliding out from under me. I did as I was told not moving too much and sure enough I was still floating in the water. “If you kick your legs you’ll be able to move around.” He tapped on my leg sending a shiver through my body. 

Learning to swim might have been easy if Chanyeol wasn’t my teacher. Aside from concentrating on the swimming my mind was in a million other places. I didn’t want to get turned on again but shirtless Chanyeol in the pool was hard to resist. Not to mention his muscular arms were on me guiding me around. One could get used to this. 

My swim lessons continued on for about two weeks staying mostly in the five-foot area. I learned how to float on my stomach and eventually I was able to swim around without many problems. I was still afraid to go to the thirteen feet but Chanyeol reassured me we wouldn’t go there until I was super confident in my swimming. I was enjoying myself with this one on one time with Chanyeol. 

“Say Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said as we played around in the shallow end of the pool. Not many people were at the pool today so we had the majority of the area to ourselves. “I was wondering if you were free on Saturday?” 

“No,” I answered. “Why what’s going on, on Saturday?” Chanyeol smiled at me kneeling down on his knees so the water covered him going up to his chest. I had gotten used to seeing Chanyeol shirtless these past two weeks and didn’t get turned on around him. At home it was a different story but anyways…

“I’m going to be performing with my band at a café,” Chanyeol replied. “I play the guitar in the band and also am the vocalist. It’s not anything professional just a hobby but my uncle’s café offered to have us play there on Saturday night and I want you to come.” 

Remember way back when I said Chanyeol was pretty much perfect? Now add onto all of that the face he was in a band as the lead singer. I could just imagine his deep husky voice singing songs he composed. Just thinking about it made me smile. I was definitely going to be there.

“Sounds fun,” I said smiling at him. “Do you mind if I bring Kyungsoo along with me?” Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders before dipping his head into the water. I wondered sometimes if Chanyeol knew he was being sexy or he just did it unconsciously. “That’s cool you’re in a band. What’s it called?” 

“The band is called Happy Virus,” Chanyeol answered sheepishly. “It’s kind of a cheesy name but it fits because all the band members said my personality is like a virus and makes everyone happy so we came up with Happy Virus. Our goal is to make our music spread to everyone and make people happy.” 

“Even if you perform a sad song?” I asked raising an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you only make happy music.” Chanyeol shook his head quickly laughing. “So if you’re sad it’s called sad virus?” 

“Very funny,” Chanyeol groaned. “But I’m excited you’ll get to see me perform. I’ll introduce you to the other band members on Saturday too. I think you’ll enjoy our songs.” I nodded my head already looking forward to the upcoming Saturday to see Chanyeol on stage performing. A new side of Chanyeol I would be getting to see. 

On Saturday afternoon Kyungsoo arrived at my house with Jongin. I had called Kyungsoo over because I couldn’t figure out what to wear. I did want to try and look good for Chanyeol because this was an important night for him. 

The two of them found me at my closet looking at all my different shirts. I only had on a simple pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I kept running my fingers through my clothes not being able to make up my mind. 

“And you’re trying to dress up why?” Kyungsoo asked pulling me out of my trance. I turned to see Kyungsoo and Jongin staring at me from their seat on my bed. “It’s just a simple concert at a local café. It’s not like we’re going to the symphony or something.” 

“I know but I still want to look good,” I whined stamping my foot on the ground. I winced in pain when a searing pain shot up my foot. “Fuck.” I really needed to stop stamping my feet on the ground when I wasn’t wearing shoes. Once again the idiot strikes. I sat down seeing a tack poking out of my foot before pulling it out. 

“Jeez,” Jongin sighed shaking his head. “Baek just chose a shirt so we can go.” I slowly got off the ground looking at my shirts again. “Unless you want to go shirtless. That might impress Chanyeol.” I shot Jongin a deadly glare causing him to shrink behind Kyungsoo. How funny when the tallest one in the room tries to hide behind the smallest one in the room. 

Eventually I decided to wear a simple purple shirt that would match well with the dark blue jeans. I slipped into the shirt before grabbing my phone. Now to just do my hair and everything like that. It always took me a long time to get ready to go if I wanted to look good. 

“Can we go already?” Kyungsoo groaned lying down on my bed. I grunted in response brushing my hair until it fell perfectly, not a single strand of hair was misplaced. I went to my desk grabbing my eyeliner to put on a light amount. “Hurry up with your eyeliner.” 

“Okay I’m ready,” I said placing the eyeliner back on my desk. “Let’s go.” Jongin and Kyungsoo hopped up from my bed as the three of us left my bedroom to head out. I groaned when I saw Jongin’s old beat up Toyota parked outside of my house. There was no way in hell I wanted to ride in that lemon. 

“Stop looking at my car like that,” Jongin said placing a hand on my shoulder. “It may look like shit but it drives well.” I looked over at Kyungsoo crossing my arms. Out of the three of us Kyungsoo had the best car, it being a brand new Mercedes and all. “Kyungsoo was too lazy to drive.” 

I rolled my eyes before the three of us climbed into Jongin’s turn of the century Toyota before we drove off following the directions on Jongin’s phone to Chanyeol’s uncle’s café. 

We arrived a few minutes before Chanyeol’s band was ready to play. They were finishing up the last touches of setting up as we took our seats at the only open table we could find. There were a lot of teenagers in here excited to see Happy Virus perform. Chanyeol had never mentioned that his band was popular or anything like that. 

Finally Chanyeol took his spot in front of the band with his guitar strapped around his body. He grabbed the microphone before scanning the audience in the café. He looked so cool up on the little stage. His usually messy looking hair was styled up in a perfect style. You know those guys in high school who will spend hours styling their hair with gel to make it swoop up just right? That’s what Chanyeol looked like tonight, a complete one eighty from his usual hair. 

“Hello everyone,” he finally said into the microphone. “I’m really happy so many of you came out to hear Happy Virus. We’ll be playing some of our old songs and at the end we’ll be singing a brand new song. All songs can be found on our Soundcloud where you can jam out and download them. Anyways our first song for the evening is going to be 365.” 

Chanyeol put the microphone back on the stand before picking up his guitar as the band began to play. No one told me the rest of the band was filled with extremely good-looking members. Did Chanyeol only know handsome boys? The song was pretty upbeat and catching and by the second chorus the three of us were singing along with the rest of the audience. 

We erupted into loud cheers when the song was over. I was definitely going to check out their Soundcloud so I could listen to their songs some more. Chanyeol was definitely right when he said the songs he liked to sing were upbeat and cheerful. The next song was called Run, which was another happy ear candy tune. 

“Their music is really good,” Jongin said as we bobbed our heads to the music. “Very catchy.” Kyungsoo nodded his head as Happy Virus kept on performing more of their songs. They played four more songs after Run; Angel, Peter Pan, Beautiful, and Lucky. Finally it was time to hear this new song they were excited to sing. 

“Before we play our last song of the night let’s give a round of applause to each of the members,” Chanyeol said smiling like a dope in front of everyone. First he pointed to the lead guitarist who had a dimple on his cheek. “Give it up for Yixing!” We all cheered and clapped for the guitarist as he waved out at the audience giving them a pretty smile. “Our bassist Joonmyeon!” The handsome bass player bowed to the audience. “Our keyboard extraordinaire Luhan!” The pretty boy at the keys smiled brightly waving at everyone. “The cool drummer Sehun!” The handsome drummer waved his sticks in the air. “And lastly yours truly Chanyeol!” 

I cheered the loudest for Chanyeol as did the majority of the audience. He smiled brightly bowing at the audience before repositioning his guitar in his grasp. Now it was time to hear this new song. 

“So this song I began composing about three or so weeks ago,” Chanyeol said. “I had the melody in my head but I couldn’t think of the lyrics until something happened at my job. Anyway the song is called Falling. I hope you’ll enjoy it!” 

Chanyeol turned to look at Sehun as Sehun clicked his sticks together four times before the band started playing the intro. It wasn’t as upbeat as the majority of the other songs but it still had a sort of happy vibe to it. Chanyeol closed his eyes as the light strumming of Yixing’s guitar played with Chanyeol beginning to sing the lyrics. 

_ There’s this someone I know. Smile like gold. Quick witted words, rolling of the eyes. All of this made me realize I’m falling. I’m falling. I’m falling. He’s short but full of attitude. Making him a giant.  _

_ I’m glad I saved you. I’m glad it was me and no one else. I’m glad you had fallen for me. I’m glad~ I’m so damn glad~ I’m glad it was me and no one else. I’m glad you had fallen for me!  _

The beat eventually began to pick up as Chanyeol opened his eyes nodding his head to the music as he looked out at the audience. I kept my eyes on Chanyeol before his eyes found where I was sitting. He smiled at me before making his way off the stage continuing to sing the lyrics of the song. 

_ I wouldn’t want to spend my time with anyone else. He puts a smile on my face. I wonder if I do the same to him? I’m falling. I’m falling. I’m falling so hard.  _

The crowd in the café began to separate as Chanyeol walked through them coming straight towards the table I was at. Kyungsoo widened his eyes looking at me. I stared back at him quickly before turning to look back at Chanyeol who was smiling like a dork as he sang the chorus again. 

A few people around us let out light gasps as Chanyeol stood in front of our table singing the rest of the song. This so wasn’t fucking happening right now. There was no way this couldn’t be a dream. Chanyeol had made a song dedicated to me and he was standing in front of me singing his heart out. I pinched myself lightly realizing this was indeed reality. 

When the song was over Chanyeol took off his guitar setting it down on the table. He then walked over to my chair pulling out before offering me his hand. Jongin smirked at me in satisfaction while Kyungsoo continued to watch with owl eyes. Chanyeol looked down at me nodding his head towards his hand clearly wanting me to take it. Everyone’s eyes were watching the two of us. 

I quickly felt my heartbeat increasing from everything that was going on. What was going to happen if I took Chanyeol’s hand? Did that song mean that he had fallen for me like I had at the beginning of June? No way my luck would be this good. I mean I was a pretty unlucky person most of the time. Never in my dreams did I think my crush would be reciprocating the same feelings for me. 

Taking a deep breath I slowly stood up from my chair shooting a quick glance to Jongin and Kyungsoo before taking Chanyeol’s hand. Everyone in the café broke out into a chorus of cheers as Chanyeol smiled brightly at me. I couldn’t help but smile back as he led me away from the table, grabbing his guitar before he broke out into a run pulling me out of the café with him. If that wasn’t one hell of a way to end a concert I didn’t know what was. We kept running down the street before Chanyeol pulled us into a park close by leading us to a bench as he sat down. I breathed heavily wondering what was happening as I turned to look at the taller. Once again my mind was going a million different directions. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said looking down at me. He took a deep breath finding my hand squeezing it lightly. “So yeah that song was made for you and only you.” I nodded my head smiling at the fact Chanyeol had wrote and performed a song about me. Did that mean he had fallen for me? 

“So you’ve fallen for me?” I asked laughing a little bit. I took a minute trying to calm the rapid beating of my heart. I just needed to hear Chanyeol say it from his mouth to confirm everything. “B-because I’ve already fallen for you. A while ago actually.” Chanyeol didn’t say anything as his mouth made an O as he looked at me. 

“Well I kind of had a hunch,” Chanyeol said laughing finally saying something. “But ever since I caught you and we started hanging out I’ve been developing feelings for you. And yeah I’ve fallen for you too.” He shook his head kicking his long legs out in front of us. “Ugh this is so hard to say out loud!” 

I nodded my head in agreement as Chanyeol stretched his arms up before running his hand through his hair. I smiled at his awkwardness patting his arm lightly. He turned to look at me before smiling sheepishly. What was it now Chanyeol? 

“Can I um,” Chanyeol said biting his lip. He looked down shuffling his feet. “Um I want to.” He touched his own lips with his finger, as I understood what he wanted from me. “I mean if you.” I rolled my eyes before leaning forward pressing my lips against his. Immediately closing my eyes I kept my lips on his feeling a million fireworks bursting inside of me. 

Eventually Chanyeol’s hands found my cheeks and his lips were moving against mine kissing me back. This was the moment I had wanted all along ever since I had laid my eyes on him. Chanyeol wanted to be mine and I sure as hell wanted to be his. 

“So,” Chanyeol said after pulling back. He held my hands tightly in his lacing our fingers together. “Baekhyun, do you want to be my boyfriend?” I smiled instantly on hearing the words coming out of his mouth, nodding my head instantly. I didn’t have to think about my answer. “Say it out loud. I want to hear you say it.” 

“Yes,” I answered as Chanyeol’s gaze never tore away from mine taking my breath away. “I want to be your boyfriend Chanyeol.” Chanyeol smiled at me pressing a feathery kiss onto my cheek before the two of us stood up from the bench. “I guess it’s time we head back. I need to put this baby back.” I nodded as he grabbed his guitar as the two of us headed back to the café hand in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is just as wild as I remembered back when I wrote this in 2016. Let me know what you think please.


	2. Summer's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Chanyeol got on a date and end it with a happy ending.

Life became amazing after Chanyeol and I began dating. Sure we only had a week left of summer before we both had to go back to school, but that wasn’t going to get my spirits down. I went to the pool everyday with or without Kyungsoo so I could be around Chanyeol. After summer was over Chanyeol would be going to one school and I would be going to another. 

“What are you going to do when summer is over?” Kyungsoo asked as we sat in the shade of Kyungsoo’s ginormous umbrella. “Chanyeol’s high school is like on the opposite end of town from ours.” 

“I’ll make it work,” I said. “I have a car, so does he, and we have weekends. Well most of the time when he doesn’t have swim practice. And I plan on going to all of his swim meets that are at his school.” I smiled confidently throwing my hands up in the air stretching as I saw Chanyeol pacing back and forth at the deep end. Still looking sexy as ever with his amazing muscles showing. 

“You’re better than me,” Kyungsoo said smiling. “I wouldn’t be able to handle only seeing my boyfriend when we had time. I’d want to seem them everyday. Well that’s when I actually get into a relationship.” I looked over to Kyungsoo raising an eyebrow at his last remark. I knew one person who would probably jump through a flaming hoop just to be with him. And he was none other than the popular lifeguard Jongin AKA Kyungsoo’s other fucking best friend beside myself. Seriously Kyungsoo stop being so dense…

“Kyungsoo you idiot,” I said getting up with fake dramatics and everything. “There’s one person who is the object of everyone in our fucking school that would drop everything to be with you. And he’s standing right there telling a kid to stop splashing strangers.” I pointed to Jongin before leaving Kyungsoo to figure things out as I headed over to where Chanyeol was. 

The moment Chanyeol saw me he crossed his arms giving me a stern look. Yeah I wasn’t supposed to be over in the deep end because of my drowning incident but I didn’t care. No one was going to be pushing me in this time. I smiled at my perfect boyfriend standing next to him. Eventually he broke out into a grin as he turned to look back at the water. Can’t get him in trouble on his job no matter how much I wanted to. 

“When are you getting your break?” I asked standing behind Chanyeol. If I didn’t stand too close to the water he wouldn’t be worried would he? And now if anyone wanted to be an ass and bump into me I’d fall on my face on concrete instead. Okay still not smart but better than drowning again. “This kid wants to make out with you.” 

“Give me five more minutes,” Chanyeol said. “Then I’ll meet you inside the locker room.” I nodded my head before patting Chanyeol’s shoulder, roaming my hand to squeeze his arm before trotting off back to my stuff with a stupid smile on my face. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at me before closing his eyes again to resume napping. Ugh he was so lazy. 

Five minutes up I left Kyungsoo once again before heading inside of the locker room to wait for Chanyeol. I heard the door open before his tall figure caught my eyes. I smirked looking up at him as he pushed his way in between my legs. He licked his lips before pulling me up off of the bench wrapping his arms around me. 

“Before I forget,” Chanyeol said putting a finger against my lips. I resisted the urge to nip at his finger waiting for him to continue. “This Saturday I’m taking you out with me. It’ll be our last romp around before fucking school separates us. It’s a surprise so I’m not telling you more than that. I’ll pick you up at ten, we’re spending the entire day together.” 

I didn’t get a chance to respond as Chanyeol’s lips connected with mine and our intense make out session began. Tasting his lips was just as amazing as the first time we kissed in the park. I’d never get tired of the taste. Our lips fit perfectly with each other. I sighed happily melting into the kiss, not caring if people walked into the locker room. They’d just have to deal. 

Slowly I felt myself being pushed down before my back was pressed against the smooth surface of the bench with Chanyeol on top of me. I bit his bottom lip lightly as a familiar hardness began forming in my swim trunks. Times like this I wasn’t ashamed to be turned on because Chanyeol was just as hard. 

We stayed in the locker room for the entirety of Chanyeol’s shift before we left together for Chanyeol to go back to working. I headed back to Kyungsoo as the two of us left our towels to swim around in the five feet area. 

“Hey guys,” Jongin said looking down at the two of us. I waved as Kyungsoo smiled before the two of us got back to swimming around in the cold water. I nudged Kyungsoo in the stomach as he pushed me away from him. 

“Idiot,” I said splashing Kyungsoo getting his head soaked. Kyungsoo shook his head shooting me an evil glare. I quickly swam away from him making my way to the other end of the pool. 

“Says the one who took almost three months to talk to their crush,” Kyungsoo said. “And I never said I liked him like that.” I rolled my eyes shaking my head as Kyungsoo kicked my leg underwater. He was such a meanie sometimes. 

The next few days were nothing exciting, just lounging around the pool, the occasional swim lesson with Chanyeol, and his lips on mine. When Saturday rolled around I got up extra early to get ready. Chanyeol had sent me a message at seven saying to pack my swimsuit. Okay so this date had something to do with water. If he was taking me to the pool I was going to punch him. 

I took a quick shower, throwing on a simple t-shirt and shorts. No point in dressing up if I was going to change into my swimsuit later. I packed my swimsuit and flip-flops before heading downstairs to eat breakfast and wait. 

Knocks on the door could be heard exactly at ten signaling Chanyeol was here. I jumped to my feet throwing on my sneakers before opening the door. Chanyeol was smiling at me in a tank top and shorts. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, squeezing the life out of me before leading me away from my house to his car. 

“Wow a convertible,” I said as I sat down in the passenger seat. This was the first time I’d be riding let alone seeing Chanyeol’s car. Usually after he got off from the pool we’d just eat at the burger place close by. Chanyeol’s car was almost as nice as Kyungsoo’s. “So where are we going exactly? Is it okay to ask now even though I already just did?” Chanyeol got into the driver’s seat putting on his seatbelt. 

“No telling,” Chanyeol said grinning like a mad man. “I just hope you don’t mind your hair in the wind, we have a ways to drive.” I shrugged before he sped off down the street out of my neighborhood. 

I looked ahead of us as the suburb streets turned into the highway and soon we were on a two-lane road getting farther and farther away from the city. One could only look around if they didn’t know where they were going. Chanyeol clearly had been this way before as he drove with ease as the stereo blasted some hip-hop, r&b songs. 

“You know Friday was my last day of my summer job,” Chanyeol said making small talk. “I won’t be a lifeguard again until probably next summer. That means no more time spent at the community pool with you.” We’d talked about it before what was going to happen once school started. I’d never liked bringing up the topic but I had to face it sooner or later. We only had today and Sunday before school started again. 

“We’ll manage,” I said after a while. “We have cars, we both drive, it’s not like just because summer is over we’ll be over to. I didn’t spend months pining after you to break up because of stupid school.” Putting on a determined face I looked at Chanyeol who mirrored my expression. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Chanyeol said letting his laughter mix in with the melody of the song. “No matter what we’re going to stay in contact with our phones. And we’ll see each other when we have the time.” I nodded my head before the two us dropped the topic to jam out to the music playing loudly around us. 

After a few hours of driving on that seemingly never-ending road we approached a small town. There were probably two real shops, a few restaurants, and everything else needed to run a town. All around in the hills were houses where people from the town obviously lived. It was quietly peaceful without being mind boringly dull. 

“This is the place?” I asked looking around as Chanyeol drove a little slowly so I could take in the scenery. The air around here smelled fresh with a hint of salt. “There’s a beach close by isn’t there?” Chanyeol nodded his head flashing me his pearly white teeth. I’d hit the mark. 

“Bingo,” Chanyeol said tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the song. “It’s a small town, not too many people come here if they don’t live here. But they have one hell of a beach. Perfect sand, perfect water, pretty much perfect everything.” He continued driving before pulling off the main road onto a dusty unpaved road. 

Eventually he parked the car in a small parking lot, which was the same dusty unpaved dirt we’d drove on. I looked in front of me seeing the beach and the ocean in all its glory. Chanyeol was right everything was perfect. The waves rolled in and out like a scene out of a movie, the sand was a pure white, and the clouds were that fluffy cotton candy against an azure sky. 

We got out of his car grabbing our things before making our way out onto the beach. I quickly took off my shoes and sox letting the warm sand cover my feet. We set our stuff down; we had the whole beach to ourselves. It was literally us and the ocean. 

“Got to change first,” Chanyeol said wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes before motioning for him to turn around. He’d seen me hard but he wasn’t seeing me naked just yet. That could wait for a better time. He laughed loudly before he turned around. Once I was sure he wouldn’t peek I took out my swim trunks, quickly changing into them. 

“All done,” I said not turning around until Chanyeol said the same. I sat down on my towel before beginning to apply sunscreen on my arms, front and face. Afterwards Chanyeol’s large hands found my back as he slowly massaged the sunscreen into my skin. I just about melted into his touch as his hands reached lower and lower down my back. “God your hands are magic.” 

“I really want to take you right here and now,” Chanyeol said whispering in my ear. “You’re perfect Baekhyun, but I want to save that for later.” I nodded my head slowly before his hand slid all the way down to the elastic of my swim trunks before squeezing down there lightly. “Settle for that right now.” Soon after his hands were off my body as he applied sunscreen to himself. 

“Fucking tease,” I said through gritted teeth. I crossed my legs awkwardly refusing to get up to try and conceal the tightness in my trunks. Chanyeol looked me up and down before raising an eyebrow at my position. It was like watching a light bulb flicker on inside of his head. Curse him and his stupid hands, this was all his fault. 

“Someone’s hard for me,” Chanyeol laughed as he got up before placing himself in front of me. “Get my back please.” I rolled my eyes taking the sunscreen before applying it to his broad back. I trailed my hands down his back like he had done getting a light groan out of him. Just as it was probably starting to feel good I got up kicking him in the butt sending him face first into the sand. 

“Payback,” I said before running towards the water, hearing Chanyeol utter a string of curse words as he wiped his face. I turned around seeing him get up before bolting after me. I yelped as I ran into the water. Stupid short legs of mine because soon enough Chanyeol collided with me and we toppled over into the water. 

I closed my eyes as I felt the impact of the cold water washing over me soaking me from head to toe. After surfacing I shook my head blinking my eyes open seeing Chanyeol underneath me. We were in a very suggestive position as my legs straddled his. 

He smiled up at me as I found a smile tugging at my lips. No sooner were our lips crashing against each other’s. I closed my eyes once again as my lips moved smoothly against his. I could kiss him for days if I could. Kissing Chanyeol sent a million sparks surging through my body and was a feeling I would never get tired of. 

After one hell of an intense kiss in the ocean our lips parted and we splashed around in the water. We even did that cheesy scene you see in movies where the couple runs through the waves. I don’t know what came over us but it just happened and I didn’t regret it one bit. With Chanyeol I wasn’t ashamed to do cringe worthy things because I was too high on happiness to care what someone else might say about it. 

“Let’s collect sea shells,” Chanyeol said about two hours after we’d been swimming in the ocean and splashing each other. “Then we’ll always have a memory of today.” I nodded my head liking the idea. The two of us got out of the water heading back onto the sand to begin looking for shells. 

I kept my head aimed at the ground as we walked around slowly trying to find the shiny hard objects that we could take home with us. From the corner of my eye I saw Chanyeol lean down picking up something. I quickly headed over to him as he turned a shell around in his hand. It was a simple clamshell with a red back but the inside was shiny and pretty. 

“That’s a nice one,” I said looking at it. “And you’re lucky not a single chip in it.” Chanyeol smiled grabbing my arm lightly before placing the shell inside the palm of my hand. I looked up at him smiling back at him. Now I definitely had to find a perfect shell to give back to him. I stood on my tiptoes lightly pecking Chanyeol’s lips. “Thanks.” 

“Welcome,” Chanyeol replied. I held his hand as we continued to walk on the beach. Chanyeol was my guide as I kept my gaze peeled to the ground looking for shells. How come he was so lucky at finding a shell? I was closer to the ground so shouldn’t that mean I could see the ground better? Wow Baekhyun that’s some smart logic and you’re going to be a senior? Yikes…

Finally after the word had frozen over three times and melted consecutively my eyes fell upon a shell sticking up in the sand. I quickly bent down to pick it up blowing the remaining sand grains off. It was one of those sea snail looking shells with brown flecks on it. 

“For you Chanyeol,” I said handing the shell over to him. Chanyeol smiled brightly at me, I swear every time I was with him he was always smiling. I loved seeing that smile on his face. He had one of those smiles that would make others smile. It was that contagious. 

“Thanks Baek,” he said putting the shell in his pocket. He looked back in the direction we had walked before looking down at me. “Want to get something to eat now? I’m kind of hungry.” I nodded my head in agreement as we slowly began to walk back to where the car was parked. 

Once Chanyeol had driven us back into the small town we parked on the side of the street to walk around and examine the restaurant choices we had. Eventually we decided on a restaurant specializing in seafood stew ordering one huge pot to share between the two of us. 

“You two enjoy,” the waiter said smiling at the two of us. He bowed his head as he set the bubbling hot pot of stew on the table. We both thanked him as he took an exceptionally long time to glance at Chanyeol. I frowned a little bit before he turned to leave back to the kitchen. Stupid, I was with Chanyeol he’s my boyfriend. 

I squinted my eyes as they followed that male waiter before turning my attention back to the food on the table. The whole time Chanyeol was watching me with an amused look on his face. I glared at Chanyeol as he widened his eyes breaking out into a large grin. Shaking my head I crossed my arms huffing. Okay I could be jealous when I wanted to, it wasn’t a good trait but we all have it so don’t judge me! 

“He wasn’t even cute,” Chanyeol said brushing it off lightly. He scooted over on the floor sitting right next to me. “Not as cute as my Baekhyun.” I nodded my head before scooping two portions of stew into our bowls of rice. Pretty soon the waiter was out of my mind as we dug into the stew. It was delicious as was Chanyeol’s arm wrapped around me for that waiter to see. Okay he wasn’t completely out of my mind because I wanted him to see just who he was dealing with. Man I’m kind of evil…

After eating we left the little restaurant deciding to just walk around for a bit. Niether of us wanted to return back home just yet. I knew that once Chanyeol dropped me off I wouldn’t see him for who knows when. We were both going to be busy on Sunday getting ready for school. This was literally the last day for us to spend freely with each other and I was going to make the best out of everything. 

“Look at this,” Chanyeol said pulling me out of my thoughts. I lifted my gaze to the poster Chanyeol was pointing at. There was going to be a firework show tonight to celebrate one of the last days of summer vacation. I guess our city wasn’t the only one going back to school on Monday. “We should stay for it.” 

“Yeah,” I agreed linking my arm with his. “That sounds perfect.” I smiled up at Chanyeol as he leaned down to lightly peck my lips. We left the poster after getting the information we needed for the upcoming show before continuing to walk down the street of the little town we were in. 

~~~~~~

At nine o’clock Chanyeol and I joined the majority of the town at the beach for the firework show. This part of the beach was easily accessible from the main street of town so lots of people were on the sand ready for the show. 

Chanyeol wrapped his arm around me as we sat down in the sand surrounded by a bunch of other people around our age. I guess we weren’t the only ones who wanted to see fireworks before we head to go back to school. I smiled snuggling up into the warmth of Chanyeol’s body as the night air was blowing a chilly breeze around us. 

“This is exciting,” I said looking up at Chanyeol. He nodded his head pressing his lips against my forehead keeping them there. His lips felt perfect the way they just rested on my skin. Ugh the amount I’d fallen for him since we began dating had snowballed where all of my thoughts were mainly about Chanyeol. 

Finally after some waiting the night sky lit up as a high pitched whistle sound sounded off over the ocean. The fireworks were starting as the sky shot out a bright green firework. I looked up at the sky as more colors painted the black sky for the show. It wasn’t something overly spectacular but it was still amazing to me. 

This was really hitting me that summer was over, at least summer vacation was. Monday we’d be waking up early, going to school and being swamped with homework as we began our last year of high school. I closed my eyes trying to push those thoughts out of my head. I just wanted to enjoy this night with Chanyeol under the night sky on the beach watching a local firework show in a cute town hours away from the life waiting for us. 

I opened my eyes after a while watching the rest of the show in awe as multiple colors popped all around us. The sound of fireworks popping was exhilarating. When the finale hit all the colors of the rainbow seemed to be flashing through the sky for one big last hurrah of summer. When the show was over everyone on the beach including the two of us cheered for whoever was behind the firework’s display. 

“Should we go now?” Chanyeol asked talking lightly into my ear. I slowly nodded as we got off the sand to head back to where the car was parked. Once in the car Chanyeol began the long drive back home. “You’re really quiet Baekhyun. What’s eating up your mind?” 

“Just the fact that this is it,” I said quietly as the scenery kept changing around us. I looked up lifting my arm out into the night air feeling the breeze tickle my skin. “Summer vacation is over and we’re not going to see each other every day.” 

“I know,” Chanyeol replied back instantly. “Summer vacation is over but we’re not. So what if we can’t see each other every day? If I can hear your voice or message you I know I’ll be okay until the next time I get to see you. You know why I know that?” I shook my head looking at him as he continued to look forward keeping his attention on the road. “Because if I like you as much as I know you like me we’ll make do with the situation we’re in.” 

I smiled at Chanyeol’s words letting them sink in. He was right we’d make it work with the situation we were in. Yeah we weren’t going to see each other every day like we did over the summer but it wasn’t going to be the end of the world. It could be a whole lot worse, like those couples that are thousands of miles apart from each other in different time zones. 

“You’re right,” I said continuing to smile. “We’ll manage everything. It could be worse. We’re still in the same city. Just at different ends of it.” Chanyeol nodded his head flashing me a quick smile. “You should rest we’ve got like three hours left to go.” 

“What about you?” I asked shooting him a worried glance. Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders turning on his music at a low level just loud enough for him to enjoy. After a silent debate I leaned back in the seat closing my eyes letting the night breeze blow above me as the heater warmed my legs at a comfortable degree. 

When we finally reached my house Chanyeol tapped my shoulder leaning his head in telling me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes turning my head to see my house. The car my parents used was out of the driveway meaning they had left. I guess they hadn’t come back yet. 

“Do you want to come inside?” I asked. “My parent’s car isn’t here so that means I’d have the house all to myself.” Chanyeol nodded turning his car off as we walked up the front steps heading inside of my house. We went up to my bedroom after I locked the door. My parents probably wouldn’t be home until tomorrow since we’d got home and it was past midnight. 

*

Once inside my room we fell down onto my bed as Chanyeol got on top of me joining our lips together. I groaned from the pleasure of his lips on mine moving my lips against his as our kiss started to get more rough and desperate. After a few minutes of kissing Chanyeol pulled back looking at me. 

“Baekhyun,” he said his voice sending a shiver down my spine. I looked up at him locking my eyes on his as his gaze trailed down from my face to my neck down to my stomach. “You’re so fucking beautiful right now.” The way he said those words hit me right in the gut. He sounded so sexy, so confident, and in the mood to keep going further than just a kiss. 

The most Chanyeol and I had ever done was passionate make out sessions. But tonight felt different. Tonight felt like the night we would go farther than just kissing. I wanted to go further with him, I felt like I was ready and from the way Chanyeol was undressing me with his eyes I could tell he was ready as well. We were going to end our summer with a bang… literally. 

“Are you sure?” I asked just to make sure I wasn’t reading too much into this. I didn’t want to embarrass myself if I was the only one wanting to go all the way and Chanyeol didn’t. 

“I want to,” Chanyeol said nodding his head. I didn’t need any more conformation as I pulled his head back down wrapping my arms around his neck as I began to kiss his lips again, tugging at his lower lip before slipping my tongue inside of his mouth. A surge of vibrations surged through me as he moaned in his deep voice against my lips forming a tight area in my pants. Chanyeol chuckled a little, clearly feeling it. 

It was my turn to moan as I slowly felt Chanyeol’s hips moving against mine in a slow sensual motion. The friction from him felt like heaven already I couldn’t imagine how the rest of this night was going to go. I slowly moved my hips back against his feeling the same sort of hardness forming in Chanyeol’s pants. 

“Take it off,” I said breathlessly. Chanyeol got off of me quickly lifting his shirt up over his head throwing it on my floor revealing his tightly muscled stomach. I licked my lips at the sight of it before I felt his hands tugging my shirt off. Chanyeol leaned back down his lips meeting my neck as he gently sucked on it before trailing kisses down my neck to kiss my chest. “Shit.” 

Chanyeol looked up at me briefly before flicking his tongue across one of my nipples causing me to squirm underneath him. I reached my hand out slowly trailing my fingers up his stomach savoring each touch as he continued to run his tongue on the sensitive area on my chest. 

Eventually his kisses resumed again as they trailed dangerously low where there was no denying I needed my pants off of me right now. Chanyeol laughed a little bit as his hand found my crotch kneading it with his palm. I jolted as a thousand sparks shocked me to the core. His touch was like heaven, and something I’d never felt before. I was going to lose myself in his touches. 

“Yeol,” I said looking down at him. “Get off.” Chanyeol nodded his head getting off of me as I stood up on the bed before taking my pants off releasing some of the tension in my lower area. After I set to work taking off Chanyeol’s pants looking at him in nothing but his boxers and the shape that had formed in them. “Sit.” 

“Demanding Baek,” Chanyeol mused as he leaned his back against the wall looking up at me. “That’s fucking hot.” I smirked before sitting back down on the bed trailing my hands down his stomach before playing with the hem of his elastic. I looked at him in the eyes before my hand slowly found its way inside running my fingers along the length. Holy shit this was what I wanted for a while. “Mm.” 

I leaned down as I slowly pulled off his boxers letting his length free from all the constraints of his boxers throwing them on the floor in the pile of clothes we’d made. Once I was face to face with his glistening cock drawing me in and making my mouth water. 

Finally my lips found contact with the tip of Chanyeol’s cock as I kissed it gently. Chanyeol’s breath hitched as a light gasp escaped his lips. I liked the sounds I was getting out of Chanyeol like a musician creating a new sound on an instrument. I opened my mouth pushing more of his cock inside of my mouth as my tongue swirled around the top licking up the taste of his pre-cum. 

“Fuck Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said groaning. “It feels amazing.” A warm feeling spread inside of my chest from his praise tempting me to go farther. I slid my mouth farther down Chanyeol’s cock taking as much as I could in but not too much that I was going to gag. 

My head bobbed up and down in a slow pattern at first as I got used to the feeling of his cock inside of my mouth. It was such a foreign feeling to me but with Chanyeol it felt so right. It didn’t matter if I really didn’t know what the hell I was doing, as long as I got the moans of pleasure out of Chanyeol’s lips I would be satisfied. 

Once more used to everything I moved my mouth up and down quickening the pace as my tongue slid on his length. Chanyeol’s hand found my hair gripping into my locks lightly. I slowly felt his hand pushing my head down as he pushed more of his cock inside of my mouth until it was all the way in hitting the back of my throat. 

“Holy shit,” Chanyeol said groaning. “Baek.” I slowly tried to move my mouth but I was finding it hard to move without wanting to gag and choke. After a failed attempt at bobbing my head on his cock I quickly pulled off coughing as a line of drool slipped down my chin. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” I said as I slowly caught my breath. Chanyeol moved from his position on the bed before laying me on my back as he took off my boxers. He looked at me as I nodded my head for him to continue. “Check the bedside drawer first.” Doing as he was told he opened the door by my bed before taking out my lube and a condom. 

“I take it you need to be prepped?” Chanyeol asked as his gaze continued to look at the contents of my drawer that I would never show anyone except him. “What is this?” He took out a device showing it to me. 

“I use it to keep my area clean,” I answered quickly snatching it out his hands. You know there’s always stuff you don’t like showing people, well that’s one of them. “If I wasn’t clean you wouldn’t be getting anywhere near there with your dick.” 

Chanyeol’s face morphed as he finally understood what the device was before he put it back closing the drawer. Embarrassing moment aside he opened the lube, strawberry flavored coating his hands as I lied back down. Chanyeol grabbed my legs lifting them up slightly before a finger poked its way inside of me. 

“Shit,” I hissed wincing from the unfamiliar feeling shooting a shock of pain throughout my body. Chanyeol widened his eyes not moving as he watched my face with concern. After a while I slowly began to feel like he could move his finger. “Keep going Yeol.” 

He nodded his head as his finger found it’s way all the way inside before he began to slide it in and out of me as I slowly adjusted to the feeling. It was definitely going to take a while for me to get used to this but I didn’t want to keep Chanyeol waiting so I eventually let him put another finger inside of me. 

“Your eyes are watering,” Chanyeol said as he continued to finger me. I nodded my head blinking away the small tears forming at the corners of my eyes not wanting him to stop. I could handle this, because I wanted this, it was Chanyeol and I knew it would all be worth it. 

“I’m okay,” I said with a strained voice. After some more movements inside of me I found his fingers sliding out as he rolled the condom on his cock before coating it with more of the strawberry lube. He looked down at me poking his cock at my entrance. Forget two fingers this was way bigger than that. “Go ahead Yeol.” 

I closed my eyes squeezing them shut tightly as his thick cock pushed inside of me. I winced feeling a searing pain shoot up me as all of him went inside. Once inside he didn’t move leaning his head to kiss my lips as a slight distraction. I moved my hips signaling him to move. 

Eventually I felt him beginning to push in and out in a slow rhythm. As much as it hurt the pain was slowly turning into pleasure on my end. No doubt Chanyeol was only feeling pleasure as his thrusts began to speed up. 

Chanyeol’s rhythm wasn’t perfect, in all honestly it was a little sloppy, but when it’s your first time no one expects you to know what the hell to do. We were two teenagers exploring each other’s bodies like this for the first time. I was so crazy about him and through his actions right now I knew he felt the same about me. 

“Fuck!” I screamed as I gripped onto his back when his cock hit deep inside of me as a huge wall of blackening pleasure surged through me. Chanyeol had found my sweet spot. “Again Yeol! Damn!” He didn’t need to be told twice as I felt his cock ram inside of me again and again. 

“Shit,” Chanyeol said in a ragged breath. His movements became faster and rough as the pleasure of everything was getting to him. I looked up at him seeing all the sweat on his forehead to the concentrated look on his face. His tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth. I couldn’t have been more turned on in my life than I was right now. Chanyeol was literally everything I’d ever wanted and this was the icing on top of the cake. 

I felt Chanyeol’s hand wrap around my cock adding onto the pleasure that was already being caused as his hand began to pump up and down. I closed my eyes in complete ecstasy from everything. I’d never felt anything like this and it was one of the best things I’d ever felt in my life. 

“Baek,” Chanyeol said after a while of fast, rough, passionate movements. “I’m getting close. I can feel it.” I nodded my head in agreement as he continued to pound into my sweet spot causing wave after wave of pleasure to come crashing down onto me. “Fuck!” he yelled. His pushed inside on last time his whole body shaking as I felt his cock releasing its seed. 

I rolled my head back as Chanyeol continued to stroke my cock before I felt a huge, massive wave of pleasure build up inside of me. I yelled out his name before the pleasure overcame me, erupting as I shot all the white substance inside of my cock on my stomach. 

Chanyeol slowly pulled out of me taking the condom off as he fell down on his back breathing heavily. We didn’t say any words just letting the sound of our heaving breathing fill the darkness in my room. 

“Hold on,” I said after my breath had returned to normal. I slowly got up hobbling over to grab a shirt from my hamper. I tossed it to Chanyeol as he wiped off his cock throwing the condom in the garbage. I got another dirty shirt wiping my stomach cleaning myself before joining Chanyeol back on my bed. 

<>

“I’m exhausted,” Chanyeol said. I nodded my head in agreement as he wrapped his arms around me. “Let’s rest.” I pulled the covers up covering our bodies as I nestled into Chanyeol’s embrace. 

“Goodnight,” I said quietly. Chanyeol hummed in response before dreams and sleep quickly came over me. It didn’t take long before I was passed out from the events of today. On thing was for sure I knew I liked Chanyeol so much. I was so glad to have laid my eyes on him at the beginning to summer and ended the summer as Chanyeol’s boyfriend. What better luck from the boy that drowned in the deep end of the pool? Fairy tale ending, maybe they did exist. Only if you’re lucky. 

Yeah right, once morning rolled around I heard a loud gasp as I was pulled out of sleep to the bright sunlight streaming in through my window. I opened my eyes slowly blinking the sleep out of my eyes before paling instantly. 

“Hello Baekhyun,” my mom said as she stared down at me. Oh shit, she’d seen the pile of clothes on the floor around the bed. My bottle of lube was on the nightstand, and there was a giant sexy Chanyeol, not to mention naked in bed with his arms around me. 

I cursed inwardly as I saw Chanyeol’s leg out from under the covers showing a little too much skin for any mom to be comfortable with. I looked back at my mom smiling weakly as she continued to stare at me. 

“I don’t even want to know,” she said shaking her head. “But answer me this, did you use protection? I don’t need my Baekhyun dying before school.” I groaned pointing to the trashcan turning a bright red. 

“Of course I used a condom mom,” I said covering my eyes. My god could this get any more embarrassing right now. Apparently yes because not too long after Chanyeol woke up seeing my mom standing over us. 

“Shit!” he yelled in alarm. Oh Chanyeol… why? In his state of shock he fell out of my bed onto the floor in one giant naked heap for my mom to see. See this is why fairytale endings are complete bullshit because when your mom see’s your boyfriend naked you die from embarrassment. 

“I’ll be leaving now boys,” she said shaking her head. I let out a heavy sigh as she left the room but poked her head in as Chanyeol hid his body with my bed from my mom’s sight. “Word of advice, after sex you might want to get dressed again, you never know who’ll see you first thing in the morning.” 

With that she closed the door and thus my summer was over. We ended with a bang and I died with all the embarrassment in the world. My mom now knew I wasn’t a fucking virgin and had seen Park Chanyeol’s glorious self, stark naked. Life for I, Byun Baekhyun was once again great… (queue all the sarcasm I can muster).

The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, I remember it made me laugh when I re-read this after writing it. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
